Memory
by Nearween
Summary: Un Eren contemplant le ciel en proie à la nuit, se souvenant de tout ce qui c'est produit, de Shinganshina à maintenant.


**Hey tout le monde ! Et me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire o/ Cette fois un petit OS sur Eren de SnK et pour changer un peu, j'utilise "Tut", ça changera des Je ou Il xD. C'est cours, ça fais une page sur word, mais sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira et bientôt je ferais une fic sur Harry Potter, je vous donnerez plus de précision une fois le premier chapitre de la fic poster, pour l'instant il est toujours en cour. Donc voilà pour les prochaine sortie, je pense avoir tout dis, aller bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avis o/**

Tu fixais le ciel qui s'offrait à tes yeux, cette voûte céleste emplie de millier d'étoiles brillant mille éclats. Ton regard ne quitta pas le champ étoilé une seule seconde, ne voulant pas perdre une miette de ta contemplation. Tu étais pensif, tu semblais perdu dans ce torrent de pensées, mais également d'émotions. Tu repensais à la veille, à avant-hier, aux autres jours. Tu repensais à il y a des mois et des années. Toi ? Tu étais un garçon vivant paisiblement avec sa famille, il y a si longtemps de cela. Oui, une vie tellement paisible, avec quelques hauts et des bas, avec ou sans « aventures ». Tu aimais cette vie parfois monotone, elle aurait dû continuer son long chemin tranquille… Tout, s'était finit tellement brusquement… Trop brusquement. Tu t'en souviendrais pour toujours, de ce jour… Où ce ciel était semblable à une mer de sang, où autour de toi, tout n'était que cri, peur et horreur. Tu avais espéré… Tellement espéré qu'elle survive.

Puis tu te sentis comme tomber dans un gouffre, tu étais impuissant, tu n'étais pas fort, elle était morte sous tes yeux et tu n'avais rien pu faire. Le regret, la tristesse et plein d'autres émotions, mais tu avais la sensation de n'être qu'une coquille vide. Tu aurais voulu crier, hurler ta peine. Ta mère était morte, car tu étais impuissant et faible. Puis rapidement, tu ressentis autre chose. De la colère, de la haine, cette envie meurtrie.

« Je tuerai tous ces titans jusqu'au dernier !»

Ces mots qui t'avaient d'abord traversé l'esprit simplement, tu les a hurlé dans l'espoir que ces monstres infâmes t'entendent. Une promesse pour toi, un cri à la vengeance, une raison de plus pour rejoindre le Bataillon. Et c'est que tu fis. Avec ton meilleur ami et t'a sœur, tu t'es inscrit dans l'armée, tu as passé la formation avec, certes difficulté au début, mais tu finis dans les dix meilleurs. Cette fois, c'était bon, bientôt, tu seras compté dans les rangs du Bataillon. Mais le sort en avait décidé autrement.

Le même schéma qu'il y a cinq ans et à nouveau, tu perdis tes amis et tu as failli perdre ton meilleur ami. Tu t'es sacrifié pour lui et tu croyais que tu allais mourir, mais te voilà transformé comme eux, mais ça, tu ne t'en souviendras pas avant que l'on t'explique la situation. Tu avais repris tes esprits, tu te retrouvais entouré de soldats qui voulaient ta mort. C'est grâce à ta sœur et à ton meilleur ami, mais aussi à ce commandant qui tu survivras. Et pourtant, et pourtant… Après avoir rebouché le trou, Tu avais perdu une nouvelle fois connaissance.

Le noir, le vide, tu ne sentais rien, tu ne savais pas si cela fait un jour, voir trois ou bien même une semaine que tu étais plongé dans ce néant. Mais tu étais si bien, dans ce cocon chaud, tu ne voulais pas en ressortir, tu voulais y rester et ne plus refaire face à la cruauté de ce monde. Mais tu finis par rouvrir les yeux et tu te vois enchaîné à ce lit. L'incompréhension totale, pourquoi étais-tu dans se cachot ? Pourquoi étais-tu enchaîné ? Est-ce parce qu'ils ont peur ? Peur de toi ? De cette « capacité » ? Capacité dont tu ignores tout, mais tu es sûr d'une chose, que cela à avoir avec ta cave, ce que ton père gardait, ce qu'il avait injecté en toi quand tu étais encore gosse. Puis, tu les vois, le Caporal et le Commandant et tu devines rapidement suite à leurs explications que tout se joue sur un fil.

Il a dû te frapper durant le procès, mais il le devait pour montrer qu'il était capable de te tenir. Sans ça, tu serais entre les mains des brigades spéciales et tu serais mort. Tu lui devais ta vie à ce Levi et tu serais prêt à donner la tienne pour la sienne. Tu avais beaucoup d'admirations pour ton caporal, pour ce petit homme blasé et tellement maniaque.

Et te voilà maintenant dans l'herbe, cinq semaines après le procès, fixant la voûte céleste qui s'offre à tes yeux émerveillés alors que tu repensais à tout cela et tu ressentis comme un déchirement au plus profond de toi. Une plaie encore ouverte et qui ne se refermera pas avant un long moment. Une plaie qui t'a déchiré en deux, le jour où tu as perdu ta mère. Mais maintenant, tu peux tenir ta promesse et de les tuer, jusqu'aux derniers.


End file.
